In order to efficiently transmit and store picture data (still picture data and moving picture data), the picture data is conventionally compressed using compression encoding technology. As the compression encoding technology, systems such as, for example, MPEG-1 to 4 and H.261 to H.264 are widely used for the moving picture data.